


Ты со мной

by kvks



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23686969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kvks/pseuds/kvks
Summary: я везучий
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Kudos: 20





	Ты со мной

Когда Хината Шоё впервые появляется в дверях тренировочного зала, Атсуму хочется расхохотаться от души. Загорелый, подросший, поджарый, — совсем не тот мелкий, каким он его помнит со старшей школы. Совсем не тот. Он не может отрицать, что Бразилия пацану на пользу пошла. Позже понимает: дело не только в волейболе.

На весенних Атсуму сказал: Когда-нибудь я тебе попасую.

Не то чтобы он всерьез надеялся на это, или что-то вроде того. Он не думал о том, что судьба действительно предоставит ему такую возможность через семь лет. Тогда эти слова сорвались с губ почти на автомате — неосознанно. Осаму сказал, что он придурок. Сейчас Атсуму думает, что брат был прав на его счет. Он сам до конца не понимал, почему произнес это, да еще и вслух.

Наверное, дело в том, что очень уж хотелось надрать зад Кагеяме. Позже он понимает: дело не только в нем.

— Стало быть, все-таки я тебе попасую, — говорит и улыбается.

Сейчас Атсуму думает, что судьба та еще сука.

Хината смотрит так, что дыхание спирает в предвкушении — чертова секунда — в этом взгляде он узнает Хинату Шоё из старшей школы по ту сторону сетки — вот что осталось в нем неизменным.

— Я не буду отставать! — Хината выставляет руку вперед и сжимает ладонь в кулак. Атсуму в диком восторге, в гребаном блаженстве. Они уделают вместе, кого угодно. Это единственное, во что он сейчас свято верит.

Атсуму смеется. Цепляется за его слова, за решительный взгляд и за загорелые предплечья. Сжимает кулак и ударяет о его. Контраст кожи удивляет.

В этот момент Атсуму забывает о Кагеяме.

— Я с тобой, ты везучий, Хината Шоё.

***

Изначально это была очень занимательная игра. Суть ее заключалась в том, чтобы доказать Кагеяме, всему этому гребаному миру, что Атсуму Мия круче, сильнее, быстрее, да и вообще сам по себе лучше кого бы там ни было профессионально надирает задницы в волейболе уже который год. Как будто кто-то сомневался в этом блистательном мальчике, что сиял на площадке с самой школы. Сиял даже тогда, когда Осаму перестал играть. Только вот Атсуму всегда было мало.

Видят небеса, это была одна из главных причин, почему он хотел пасовать Хинате — тогда и сейчас. Он не был лучше его брата, он просто был совершенно другим. В Хинате горела такая жажда победы, какой горел он сам. Позже он понимает: причин миллион.

— Ты с ним флиртуешь? Серьезно, Тсуму? — Осаму смеется.

— Не правда, — он отмахивается от брата, как от назойливой мухи, — не неси чепухи, это же Хината Шоё.

— Вот именно. А ты идиот. И сошел с ума.

— Наверное, это гены.

У Хинаты, помимо таланта быть блестящей приманкой, есть еще один — он невероятен и вызывает неподдельные восторг и восхищение. Тот привлекает к себе людей — они тянутся к нему, слетаются на ослепляющий свет его души. Люди влюбляются в огонь в его глазах, в его непоколебимую решительность. Загораются вместе с ним. И Хината единственный — такой наивный и открытый — не придает этому абсолютно никакого значения, не замечает совсем своей значимости в жизни других людей и растрачивает этот свет на всех подряд, без разбора.

Атсуму это злит. Нет, конечно он не ревнует. По крайней мере он пытается себя в этом убедить, а он привык себе доверять.

Просто если бы Хината был чуть умнее, если бы Атсуму хотя бы в половину обладал его талантом, то точно бы научился пользоваться им в своих целях. Какая глупость тратить этот свет попусту.

Хината и Бокуто оживленно обсуждают тренировку, сидя на скамейке в раздевалке. Атсуму ловит себя на том, что бесстыдно пялится на широченную улыбку и постепенно теряющую загар кожу. Он действительно идиот. И медленно сходит с ума. Осаму, кажется, был прав.  
Он приходит в себя в тот самый момент, когда понимает, что уже сгорел в этом огне. Вот же — смеется — кто бы мог подумать. С этого дня Атсуму больше себе не доверяет.

***

— Атсуму-сан, ты видел? — взгляд Хинаты так по-детски, так искренне загорается, что Атсуму ведет.

— Видел, — он криво усмехается и ерошит волосы ладонью, — Не благодари за идеальный пас.

Хочется прикусить себе язык.

— Ты такой крутой, — еще слово, и он окончательно тронется умом.

— Я знаю, — отвечает, будто так и должно быть. Так-то оно так, только вот Хината Шоё — совершенно другое: иррациональное и непонятное, непостижимое для Атсуму. — Хорошая работа, Шоё.

Вся команда смотрит на Атсуму так, будто он сказал какую-то глупость, и он действительно сказал. Опять вслух. И опять Хинате. В одной только фразе он лажает дважды. Быть того не может, чтобы Атсуму Мия кого-то похвалил по доброй воле. Кроме себя, разумеется. А еще он впервые назвал его по имени.

Глаза Хинаты расширяются и горят неописуемым восторгом и безмолвной благодарностью — Атсуму думает, что это стоило всего.

— Ты идиот, — это ему говорит уже Сакуса, — Еще немного и даже до Бокуто дойдет. Ты катастрофа.

Атсуму свято верит, что не он здесь катастрофа, хотя вопрос довольно спорный.

***

Хината нагоняет Атсуму у раздевалки после тренировки и ободряюще хлопает по плечу, улыбается во все тридцать два — вот так просто и неприкрыто. Нет в нем никакой задней мысли — непривычно, что кто-то смотрит на него так.

Была бы воля Хинаты, он бы остался здесь тренироваться на всю ночь. Иногда Атсуму правда завидует этому неиссякаемому источнику энергии. Хината учится на ошибках — это не может не радовать — старается не напрягаться больше, чем от него требуют. Даже если очень хочется, как сейчас. Атсуму читает это в его взгляде.

В этот момент в голову приходит мысль. Она кажется такой ясной и сейчас единственной верной. Атсуму снова хочет себе доверять.

— Эй, Шоё, — Атсуму показывается из-за дверцы шкафчика, — как насчет поужинать после насыщенной тренировки?

В Шоё очень легко влюбиться, но очень трудно дойти до этого осознания самостоятельно.

— Отличная идея, я за! — Хината поднимает большой палец вверх и снова улыбается, а, быть может, даже не прекращал.

Атсуму думает, что это он здесь самый везучий. Он, наверное, правда идиот. И сошел с ума.


End file.
